1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical component, and particularly, to a light emitting diode (LED) package structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Refer to FIG. 1, related LED package structure 1 contains a lead frame 11, a housing 12 connected to the lead frame 11, an LED die 13 located on the lead 11 and surrounded by the housing 12, and an enclosure 14 covering the LED die 13 in the housing 12. The lead frame 11 has a surface 111 supporting the LED die 13. The housing 12 has beveled inner walls 121. The housing 12 only contacts a small area of the surface 111 of the lead frame 11, so the external moisture easily enters the light emitting diode package structure 1 between the enclosure 14 and the surface 111, and affects the adhesion between the enclosure 14, the lead frame 11, and the housing 12.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an LED package structure which can overcome the described limitations.